


I found love in you (and no other love will do)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Short, cute tumblr post from 2548 years ago, idk - Freeform, idk my dudes just drabbles, one shots, some will be longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: 100 ways in which alex danvers & maggie sawyer say "I love you,"orI found an old tumblr post in my drafts, from like 2015 lbr, with "100 ways to say I love you" and thought it was fitting for some Sanvers one shots.





	1. "pull over, let me drive for a while,"

**Author's Note:**

> this could literally be seen as any type of AU but I guess in my head it's a college AU? idk folks
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to update these as frequently as possible, so some will probably be longer or shorter than others, but I'll try and make sure they all make your Sanvers heart happy, promise.

“ _Moo_ ,” 

Alex rolls her eyes fondly. She only has to wait about ten seconds before it’s back. 

“ _Moooo_ ,” 

“Maggie, please,” 

“What?” 

A chuckle. Alex glances at Maggie out of the corner of her eye, notices the grin on the brunette’s face. She rolls her eyes again, but can’t help the smile on her own face. 

“You _moo_ every time we pass a cow,” Alex mutters, laughing softly, “I get it now. You love cows,” 

Maggie grins, shifts in her seat so she’s facing Alex, her leg half bent underneath her, “I don’t, actually,” 

“What?” 

“I don’t love cows,” Maggie says, her voice soft, “they kinda scare me,” 

Alex raises an eyebrow, “They do?” 

Maggie just hums. 

“Then why do you do that?” 

“Just, you know, because,” 

Alex frowns, changes grip on the steering wheel. She glances towards Maggie and when their eyes meet the latter smiles that little smile- the one that barely shows off her dimples, yet makes her eyes sparkle as if she’s hiding the biggest secret. 

Alex loves that smile. 

“Because, _what_?” 

They stop at a red light and Alex is grateful, because it gives her the opportunity to actually look at Maggie for the first time in quite a while. They’ve been on the road for about two hours now, almost at their destination. Alex isn’t sure how they got here, but Maggie wanted to go on a road trip and Alex has never been able to say no to her. She thinks that’s something that’ll stick. 

Just like that feeling in her stomach whenever Maggie smiles at her. Or just looks at her, really. Alex thinks she’s being quite pathetic, sometimes, but then Maggie laughs at one of her jokes and she doesn’t feel that stupid anymore. So, you know, it’s not all that bad.

“Because it gets you to smile like that,” Maggie says, lamely pointing a finger at Alex’s face. 

Alex feels the tips of her ears burning. She’s not sure it’s because of Maggie’s answer, or because of the car honking behind her, because the light’s turned green and she still hasn’t moved. So she focuses back on driving, trying to ignore the burn of Maggie’s gaze on the side of her head and trying to ignore how her whole face is slowly turning a slightly darker shade of red. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” she mutters, then. 

Maggie chuckles slightly, tilts her head. She’s clearly enjoying the tension between them. The tension that’s been there ever since Alex came out to her. It’s not bad tension, though. Its just.. there. Like there’s some shared knowledge between the two of them. A line they’re both not willing to cross. Or too scared to cross. 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know,” Alex groans, then, “like – like _that_ ,” 

“How am I looking at you, Danvers?” 

Alex doesn’t really know what to reply to that. How is Maggie looking at her? Like she’s trying to read her mind, maybe. Like she’s trying to figure her our and wants to know all her deepest secrets. Like she’s attracted to her, even. Maybe. Like she wants to– 

Alex stops herself right there. 

“Just, you know, weird,” 

“Weird?” 

“Yes, weird,” Alex laughs softly, “it’s making me all fidgety,” 

Maggie smiles at that. She knows her behaviour affects Alex in a way. Alex always softens when she’s around. She’s less tense and she seems more at ease. And, fair enough, sometimes Maggie flirts with her. Sometimes Alex gets flustered, but sometimes she flirts back. And that gives Maggie a little bit of hope, at least. 

“Why does it make you fidgety?” 

“What’s with all the questions, Sawyer?” 

Alex is getting nervous, Maggie can tell. But it only encourages her. 

“Why aren’t you answering them properly, _Danvers_?” 

A small shrug of her shoulders, “I’m driving,” 

Maggie laughs, simply because she knows damn well that Alex is perfectly capable of driving and talking at once. But she also knows Alex is just nervous, for some reason, and it’s making her feel giddy. 

“Okay. So,” Maggie says, “pull over, let me drive for a while,” 

Alex frowns, turns her head, “What? No,” 

“Come on. You’ve been driving for over two hours, Alex. You need a break. Plus, I can perfectly handle the last few miles,” 

Knowing Maggie’s right, Alex sighs. She has been driving for way too long without taking a break and it’s not like Maggie’s a bad driver. Alex trusts her with her car. So she ends up nodding. 

“Fine,” 

“ _And_ ,” Maggie says, then, grinning, “then you can at least answer my questions,”


	2. "it reminded me of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant after 2x19 and the whole kids storyline never happened, of course.

It’s Maggie’s first birthday since.. _that_ happened. She still can’t think it, let alone say it out loud. Even though it’s been a few months, it’s still hard and the both of them are still dealing with it, in their own way. 

It sure has been a journey. 

After, it took a few weeks for Alex to feel comfortable taking a bath by herself. Showers were fine, kind of. She avoided the pool, didn’t really enjoy going to the beach. She didn’t want to take the elevator alone anymore, would rather stay in at night instead of going out. Brave Alex Danvers didn’t feel so brave anymore and it broke Maggie’s heart. 

Maggie, on the other hand, never left Alex’s side. It causes some tension, after a while, because Alex needed the alone-time just as much as she wanted to be with Maggie, but Maggie just didn’t want to be without her. There was a moment where Maggie felt like she was suffocating Alex, where she thought Alex was gonna get tired of her and break up with her. 

But they only came out stronger. 

So now, they’re here and it’s Maggie’s birthday and she’s honestly not expecting much. Her birthday has never been something special, there was never someone who went and got her cute gifts, or organised a party, or just did something fun with her. 

Maggie wasn’t surprised when she woke up to an empty apartment this morning. She knew Alex had work and she wasn’t really expecting them to do something special anyway. Maggie hasn’t celebrated her birthday in so long she kind of forgot what it felt like. And it’s not like they’d talked about it. Not really. They haven’t talked about gifts or just doing something together to celebrate. And Maggie knows it’s not that Alex didn’t think about it, it’s just that there’s other things to worry about and maybe there’s just no time.

Which is.. fine. Really. 

Nothing Maggie isn’t used to. 

Maybe it just stung a little to wake up, alone, Alex’s side of the bed cold, signalling that she left a while ago. But after the found the energy to get up out of bed, she found a small note on the kitchen counter and a smile appeared on her face. 

_

Good morning, birthday girl.   
There’s some food kept warm in the oven and a little surprise in the fridge. I will see you soon, I promise.   
Happy birthday. I love you.   
Alex

_

Maggie’s day hasn’t been eventful ever since then. She didn’t do much, just sat on the couch and binged one of the new shows on Netflix. Kara called, Winn texted and her aunt had sent a card that Maggie found in the mail once she went to check. 

It’s almost 5PM when she gets a text from Alex to meet her at the dog shelter as soon as she can get there. Maggie’s a little confused, but she gets up to get ready anyway. After a quick shower and stuffing some of Alex’s tiramisu cake – the surprise in the fridge – Maggie finally makes her way to the shelter. She decides to take her bike, because it’s faster and the weather’s nice. 

She sees Alex as soon as she gets there, waiting patiently with her back against a wall and her arms crossed over her chest. She’s holding something in her hand and as Maggie gets closer she realizes it’s a dog’s leash. She frowns. 

“Hey, Mags,” Alex says as she reaches her. 

“Hi,” 

Alex pulls her in by the lapels of her jacket and kisses her. Soft, needing. Maggie smiles into the kiss and leans into her, her hand coming up to run through Alex’s freshly cut hair. 

“Happy birthday, love,” Alex whispers against her lips, before kissing her once more. 

Maggie pulls back and smiles bashfully, “Thank you,” 

They stare at each other for a few seconds and Maggie can’t help but smile. Alex is just so beautiful and sometimes she still has trouble believing that Alex is hers. Completely and utterly hers. Always hers. That she can just look at Alex, tell her she loves her, kiss her, hold her. She can make Alex smile and laugh.

“Why are we here?” Maggie asks then. 

Alex just smiles, reaches down to grab her hand and lace their fingers together, “You’ll see,” 

Maggie follows her inside, the barks of the dogs making her ears hurt just slightly. There’s a smile on Alex’s face that she doesn’t know why it’s there, but it’s beautiful so she’s not worrying too much. They reach the counter and there’s a girl behind it, Maggie thinks she’s not older than twenty-two, a smile on her face when she sees Alex. 

“Hi!” she says, reaching for one of the keys behind her, “You’re here for the little one, right?” 

Alex nods, squeezes Maggie’s hand in her own. 

They follow the girl through the maze of cages and Maggie’s heart squeezes in her chest, wishing she could give them all a safe, warm and loving home. She catches sight of some of them and smiles. _Dash_ , a black boxer, seven months old. _Walt_ , a golden retriever, five years and a half old. 

“What are we doing here, Alex?” Maggie asks, again. 

“You’ll see,” is all she gets in return. 

They stop at a cage somewhere in the middle. There’s a small German Shephard in there and Maggie melts when she finds out it’s only a few months old. It’s really tiny. Like. Really tiny. She watches with curiosity as the girl opens the dog’s cage and takes the leash from Alex. Maggie frowns.

“Alex?” 

Alex looks at her and smiles, taking the leash again while the dog is happily jumping up against her leg, “We’re just going for a walk,” 

Frown still on Maggie’s face, she nods, “Okay,” 

It’s only when they’re back outside, Maggie’s hand still in Alex’s, the dog happily walking around them, that Alex looks at her again. 

“Did you have a nice birthday?” 

Maggie shrugs, “I didn’t really do much,” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. I had to beg J’onn to leave early,” 

“It’s alright, Alex,” Maggie reassures her, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder for a moment as they walk, “I get that you have responsibilities.” 

“I know,” she says, softly, “but I would like to spend the day with my girlfriend. Especially on her birthday,” 

Maggie’s stomach flips and her cheeks flush. Alex notices, because she stops walking and she turns towards her, small smile on her face. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Maggie mutters, biting her lip, “I just love it when you call me your girlfriend,” 

“You’ve been my girlfriend for a long time, Maggie,” Alex laughs. 

“I know. It just makes me happy,” 

Alex cups her cheek and kisses her, “Me too,” 

The dog barks at their feet, pulls on the leash, and Alex turns towards it with a stern look on her face. 

“Look, little one,” she says, and Maggie grins, “you’re gonna let me kiss my girlfriend, okay?”

“You’re something else,” Maggie mutters, before pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek and taking the leash from her. 

They walk towards the park in silence, their hands tangled together. Maggie watches the dog. It’s a cute little rascal. Maggie can already tell she has a lot of energy and is a playful little thing. When they reach the park she hands the leash back to Alex and watches how she bends down to pat the dog on it’s head. 

They spend about a little over an hour playing and running around the park. It’s been a while since Maggie had this much fun. It’s been a while since she was this careless and free. And it’s definitely been a while since she saw Alex laugh like this. It warms her heart. 

“What’s her name?” Maggie asks, after a while.

Alex hesitates, Maggie can tell, but then she says, “She doesn’t have a name yet,” 

“They didn’t name her?” 

“She was brought in only, like, a week ago,” Alex explains, “I, uh, I was here when they brought her in, actually,” 

Maggie smiles, because of course she was. The dog rolls onto her back and Alex happily rubs her belly, the dog’s tail wagging. Maggie wonders what’s going on inside Alex’s head, because she’s got that _thinking face_. 

“You okay?” Maggie asks quietly. 

Alex nods, gets back on her feet. The dog rolls back onto her stomach and just stays there, looking up at them both with her big puppy eyes. Maggie’s heart swells in her chest. 

“There’s something that I need to tell you,” Alex says, then. 

“What is it?” 

She sighs, reaches for Maggie’s hand again and tries to smile a little. Whatever it is, Maggie knows it’s serious and it’s something that’s been on Alex’s mind for a while. Long enough to trouble her. Maggie squeezes her hand and smiles that reassuring smile of hers, along with the head tilt. And the dimples. 

Alex’s knees get weak as soon as she sees the dimples and she knows that everything will be alright. She bends down slightly to press a kiss to Maggie’s lips and she lingers, smiles against her girlfriend’s lips as they stay there together in silence. Maggie laughs softly, before kissing her again and pulling away. 

“I called dibs on her,” 

Maggie is confused for a second. Because. What? Dibs? On who? It’s only when she hears a soft bark that she realizes. Oh. Alex called dibs on _her_. The dog. Maggie’s eyes widen at the realization and she looks down to the small creature at their feet, that’s now impatiently wagging her tail as she looks between the two of them. 

“What?” 

Alex sighs, “I, I mean, _we_ can adopt her if we want to. I was the first person to show interest in her, since, you know, I was here when she got here and I immediately told the people of the shelter that I was interested so they let me have the first choice. And then I thought, _hey, it’s Maggie’s birthday next week_ , so I thought, you know, maybe we could,” she hesitates, “adopt a puppy. Together. I mean, that’s something you wanted, right?” 

“Alex,” Maggie says, softly, gently, loving. 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to. I mean, we never really talked about it anymore after, you know,” she rolls her eyes to herself, “so maybe you’re not ready or it’s too soon or just, I don’t know, stupid. But she just- she stole my heart. Like you did. And her story, Maggie,” Alex sighs, clearly overwhelmed, “it reminded me of you,” 

Maggie frowns, runs her free hand over Alex’s upper arm to calm her down, “Why?” 

“She’s from a nest of five and she was cast away by her parents. I don’t know why, but her mom didn’t want to feed her and the dad was constantly attacking her, so the owners had to give her up. That’s why she’s so tiny. She’s healthy, now, but she’ll always be smaller than she should be. And it just, I don’t know, it reminded me of you and what you’ve been through. And I thought I could be a nice first. You know, that lifetime of firsts? I thought this could be a nice start,” 

Maggie could make a joke out of it. Something like, _so you think I’m small, Danvers?_

But she doesn’t. She just smiles, her eyes watery, and she leans her forehead against Alex’s collarbone. She chuckles quietly, the hand on Alex’s upper arm sliding up to her neck, holding her there. She can feel Alex shiver against her. They really do have a lifetime of firsts ahead of them and Maggie can't wait to experience them all.

“Is this too much?” Alex asks softly. 

“No, Alex,” Maggie says, then, “I told you I wanted a dog,” 

She pulls back to look at Alex again and her heart flutters at the sight in front of her. Alex with a watery smile of her own, but pure happiness in her eyes. 

“So, it’s a nice birthday gift?” 

Maggie nods, “Perfect, Alex,” 

Alex kisses her, then. Pulls her closer by her waist and kisses her. Her heart feels full and happy and warm and _home_. She only pulls back when Maggie smiles and hums, but only far enough to rest their foreheads together.

“What?” Alex asks. 

Maggie smiles, “She really is just like me,”

“Why?” 

“Because, as you said,” Maggie starts, “she was cast away, she’s really tiny, but more importantly,” she kisses Alex again, “just like me, she ended up with you and she couldn’t have been more lucky,”


	3. "no, no. it's my treat,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post 3x05, alex has a kid, wee woo.
> 
> all mistakes are my own, as usual, because I am lazy and tired and didn't check because I need sleep. also as usual.

Alex is on her way out when she hears it. 

That voice. 

Still as soft and as gentle as it always was. Saying her name. It stops her in her tracks and she freezes for a few seconds too long. Someone bumps into her from behind and spills some of their drink on her. Alex has it in her to get annoyed, but then her eyes meet Maggie’s and she relents. Because Maggie’s here. She’s here. 

Here out of all places. Tonight out of all nights. 

She’s not even paying attention to the man who spilled his drink on her. Instead, she spins on her heel and walks over to where Maggie’s seated, never once taking her eyes off of the woman. A small smile plays on the detective’s lips and Alex can’t help but reciprocate. 

It’s been so long. 

Nearly five years, to be exact. Alex wonders how much has changed in the other woman’s life. Because, in her own a lot has changed for sure. Maggie looks her up and down once as she reaches her and Alex smirks slightly. Nothing's changed.

“Maggie,” she says, smiling. 

“Hey, Alex, it’s been a hot minute,” 

Alex chuckles, “You could say that,” 

Maggie’s fingers tap against her glass. She’s nervous. 

“How’ve you been?” she asks, then, trying to distract herself. 

“Good, actually. Really good. You?” 

“Great, too,” Maggie says, now switching her glass from one hand to the other, “I, uh, I’m actually Captain, now,” 

Alex’s eyes widen. Maggie’s always wanted to become Captain and her heart swells a little with pride at the knowledge that she now actually is. 

“That’s amazing, Maggie,” Alex says, genuinely happy for her. 

It’s silent after that, for a few seconds, both not knowing what to say and just taking each other in. They haven’t seen each other in a long while. After the break-up they ran into each other a few times. At crime scenes, on the street- literally anywhere. Up until Maggie texted Alex for her passport. After that she didn’t see Maggie again. Apparently she went back to stay with her aunt for a while and after that she travelled through Western Europe. Or so she’s been told. 

They haven’t seen each other in nearly four years and it’s taking a while for Alex to realize that it’s her _ex-fiancée_ sitting in front of her. 

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Maggie asks, then. 

Alex checks the time on her watch. 10:48 PM. She knows staying could be dangerous. Because even though it’s been a while, seeing Maggie still gives her that familiar feeling in her chest. And it’s not like it used to be – it’s not like she’s still in love with her, right? – but it’s still there and it’s a little scary. It doesn’t hurt, not like it used to by far, but it’s present enough to be a little uncomfortable. 

“No, I don’t,” she ends up saying. 

Maggie smiles, “Wanna have a drink?” 

“Sure,” 

Alex takes a seat next to her, tries not to pay attention to how close she ends up sitting next to her. Maggie orders her a beer as soon as the bartender pays any kind of attention to them and when Alex gets it she immediately takes a big sip. She’s gonna need the liquid courage if she wants to get through this evening. 

“So,” Alex starts then, “what have you been up to?”

There’s a flicker in Maggie’s eyes as she looks at her, and Alex knows she’s in for a great story. So when Maggie starts to tell her about her traveling, they both lose track of time. It’s not awkward, it’s not uncomfortable, it’s just like they’re two friends who are just catching up after not seeing each other for a long time. 

And in some twisted way, they are. Because they were friends. Before all of it. They were friends who hung out, played pool, solved cases together. And maybe, just maybe, they can be again. Alex doesn’t know if she’s being too hopeful. 

She hopes she’s not. 

“How’s your life been, Danvers?” 

And it’s the nickname that does the trick. Alex smiles widely and chuckles, shakes her head. Of course Maggie still calls her _Danvers_. She wouldn’t be Maggie if she didn’t. 

“Good. I’m, uh, I’m director of the DEO now. Have been for about three years. It’s great. I’m not out in the field as much anymore, which is good. But I am sometimes, so it’s not too boring, I guess,” 

“That’s amazing, Alex,” Maggie smiles. 

There’s an unasked question in her eyes and Alex isn’t sure if she wants to answer. She’s not sure how things are going to go after, if the question – or the answer – will ruin this conversation, if it will ruin the relaxed atmosphere. 

But Maggie seems to make up her mind and ask it anyway. She takes a sip of her beer, swallows hard and looks at Alex out of the corner or her eye. Her voice wavers just a tad when she speaks. 

“How about kids, Danvers? You have any?” 

Alex’s heart stutters in her chest. She can’t believe Maggie brought it up, but on the other hand she can, because of course they have to talk about it. It’ll always be there, no matter what kind of relationship they have with each other. As long as they’re in each other’s lives it will always be _something_. 

“I do, actually,”

The smile on Alex’s face softens at the thought of her little munchkin that’s waiting for her at her sister’s place. She loves spending the night with aunt Kara, though, that’s why Alex doesn’t mind leaving her with her sister from time to time. At least that means she has night off to herself every once in a while. 

Maggie’s eyes widen slightly, as if she can’t really believe it, but then she smiles. That soft, understanding smile that she always smiles when she’s proud of Alex. Then she tilts her head. 

“Tell me,” 

Alex hesitates, because, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Alex, of course,” Maggie says, as if she’s shocked Alex would think she’s not genuinely interested, “I wanna know what’s happening in your life,” 

And Alex softens. 

“Her name’s Mila. She’s four and a half and I adopted her when she was about a year old. She’s a real cutie, honestly. But she does hang out with Kara too much, because she’s almost as energetic and talkative as her now. It’s a problem,” 

Maggie laughs, dimples deep and eyes bright, “Of course,” 

“I mean, it’s cute, though,” 

“I bet it is,” Maggie says, her eyes wandering from Alex’s face to somewhere over her shoulder. 

Alex wonders what’s on her mind. She doesn’t ask, though. It’s not her place anymore and she has no right to want to know what’s going on in the other woman’s mind. So she just sits there and smiles while she thinks about her daughter. 

“Do you want to see a photo?” Alex asks, then, already fishing her phone out of her pocket. 

Maggie sits up on the bar stool and nods, leaning into Alex to better see the phone. Alex catches a whim of Maggie’s perfume. Still the same as five years ago. Alex is thrown back into time for a moment, her eyes closing as she pictures them together. Strolling down the street with their yoga mats, having dinner at some fancy ass restaurant for their 6 months anniversary, cuddling in bed after a long day at work. 

She shakes her head to herself and unlocks her phone, pulling up a photo of her daughter. Her big, brown eyes sparkling while her smile is wider and more beautiful than anything else Alex has ever seen. Her light brown curls hanging over her shoulder. 

“She’s adorable, Alex,” Maggie says. 

There’s something wistful in her voice and Alex wonders why that is. Now she really wants to know what’s going on inside Maggie’s head, but she doesn’t dare ask. Maggie does, though. Apparently. 

“So, where’s Mila now? Is she at home with your, uh,” she laughs awkwardly, “with someone?” 

Alex shakes her head, a little enamoured with Maggie and how careful she’s being with all this. She realizes Maggie is trying to figure out if she’s seeing someone, in the most respectful way, and it’s cute. She doesn’t know what it all means, but she’s willing to figure it out. Maggie hasn’t run away since knowing Alex has a kid and has only asked about her, so maybe, just _maybe_ , it can mean something. 

“She’s with Kara,” Alex explains, “I drop her off at Kara’s once every two weeks, for a sleepover, so they can have their little bonding time and I can have some time to myself,” 

“They have a good bond?” 

Alex nods, “Yeah, amazing, really. Kara wants to take her flying but she’s literally insane,” 

This has Maggie laughing hard enough to throw her head back a little and it gives Alex time to admire her for a few seconds. She hasn’t changed one bit. Her hair’s a little longer, a little curlier, but still that same shade of brown that Alex is used to. She looks the same, not necessarily older. Alex’s heart squeezes a little in her chest. Just a tad. 

“It’s good to see you, Maggie,” Alex says, then, because it is. 

Maggie looks at her and smiles, “You too,” 

Alex finishes her beer at that and puts the bottle back on the bar. “I should probably get going. I have to pick Mila up at seven tomorrow morning and I’d like at least a little bit of sleep,” 

Maggie laughs again and it fills Alex’s heart with warmth. She's missed hearing her laugh, kind of hopes she’ll hear it more often in the future. Maybe. Perhaps. Alex ends up laughing with her, just because Maggie’s laugh is wonderful. 

Deciding it’s now really time to go, Alex reaches for her purse, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist. It’s the first type of contact they’ve had in years and Alex shivers by impact. Maggie’s hand feels warm on her skin and their eyes meet in a matter of seconds. 

“Don’t you dare,” is all Maggie says, giving her a stern look. 

“Come on, Maggie, I’m just gonna pay for my beer,”

But Maggie shakes her head, “No, no. It’s my treat. You can pay next time,” 

Alex is a little taken aback by that. Because, Maggie wants to see her again? What does it mean? _Does_ it mean anything? Is Alex getting ahead of herself? Probably. Most likely. 

“Next time?” 

Maggie shrugs, “I thought maybe we could do this again. If you want. You know, to catch up. You could tell me more about Mila,”

“You wanna know about Mila?” 

“I, uh,” Maggie smiles bashfully, “I do, if that’s okay? I mean, I know we haven’t seen each other in a long while, but I think it would be nice,” 

And Alex thinks about it. Not for too long, because that’s nearly impossible when Maggie is looking at her like that, but she does. She looks at Maggie, again, and when she sees the genuine look in her eyes she caves. 

“Okay,” she says, “we can do that,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked playing with this idea and MIGHT use it for a multi-chapter fix-it fic, if anyone would read it? please let me know in the comments if you would + anything you'd like to see happening as well (:


	4. "come here, let me fix it,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school au, basically? also some jealous!maggie thrown in there, because i love myself a little angst. duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this was supposed to turn out soft and fluffy and sweet, but, you know. oops.)

It's prom night. 

Maggie has never really been a big fan of prom night. Growing up, she never understood all the fuss about it. She never knew why the girls were so anxious to be asked by the boy they were seeing, or why the boys wanted to borrow their parents' fancy car to pick up their girlfriend. 

Until. You know. 

She fell in love. 

It only took her about one glance to fall in love with Alex Danvers. Because, of course it did. Alex was this badass and confident young woman, even when they met in eleventh grade. She was smart, didn't back down from a fight and always stood up for anyone in need. How could Maggie not fall for her? Right? But Alex wasn't gay and of course Maggie was the unlucky one to have feelings for her straight best friend. 

Right.

But not really. 

Because Alex isn't straight. Apparently. That's what she told Maggie only a little over four months ago. She was nervous and scared, but she was driving Maggie home up until the point she parked the car by the side of the road and turned the engine off. It startled Maggie a little bit, because she had honestly no clue what was going on. Until Alex muttered the words, " _I think I like girls_ ,"

They haven't really talked about it much after that. Not because they didn't want to, or whatever, but Maggie just felt awkward bringing it up. She didn't want to raise any suspicion that she _maybe_ liked Alex. Like that. So she just let it slide, acted like nothing was any different-- even though everything was different. 

If Alex looked at Maggie a little longer than she usually would, Maggie would overthink it. If she smiled a little differently, Maggie would overthink it. If her hand lingered on Maggie's arm, she would overthink it. If there was a strange tilt to Alex's voice when she asked her if that one girl was her girlfriend, Maggie would overthink it. 

It's been like that ever since. Maggie feels like they're dancing around each other, like they both have so many questions, so much to say. But neither of them have the guts to do anything. And then she screwed up. Because Alex had asked if she had someone to go to prom with, her eyes hopeful and shiny, and Maggie had shut her down, telling her she thought prom was stupid. 

Which, looking back on it now, was incredibly dumb. Maggie's not sure she's ever done anything more idiotic than telling Alex Danvers that she thought prom was stupid. Don't get her wrong, it's not a lie. Not at all. She doesn't get the hype. 

Or. Well. She didn't. 

Until. You know. Alex Danvers mentioned prom in front of her with those big eyes and that hopeful smile and her excited, clapping hands. And it's only when Lucy Lane had asked Alex to prom that Maggie realized why she felt the way she did. 

Because she wanted to take Alex to prom. 

Maggie wanted to be the one to pick Alex up, ten minutes too early, simply because Maggie's just always early. Maggie wanted to be the one to slow dance with Alex all night, tell her that she looks beautiful. She wanted to show Alex off to all their friends, gloat that she was the one to be the date of the most beautiful girl of the evening. She wanted to take Alex outside when the party got a little too much, take her on a walk and maybe confess her feelings to her. Maybe.

Maggie still wants that. 

Prom is currently going on, and Maggie is sat somewhere at the side while her friends are all off dancing. Alex disappeared about twenty minutes after she arrived and Lucy is also nowhere to be seen. Which is fine, right? It’s not like it’s Maggie’s business. She just didn’t think Alex was the kind of person to sneakily go make-out with the first best girl she could find. But, you know, it’s fine. 

The party in itself is pretty boring. Most of the kids are getting stupidly drink, which Maggie doesn’t really get either, and they’re making a total fool out of themselves on the dancefloor. Winn has asked her to come dance a couple of times, but she constantly waves him off. She doesn’t feel like dancing. She’d rather wallow in self-pity, because she could’ve had the girl. She was just too scared to fight for her. And now Alex is with someone else.

Alex probably doesn’t even see her like that at all. Which is, again, fine. Maggie’s just a pro in getting her hopes up. She can’t help the aching of her chest at the realization that this feels an awful lot like that one time where she was fourteen and put a card in the locker of the girl she liked, asking her to the dance. 

That was probably the one and only time Maggie was ever excited about a dance. Until that got her outed. And ever since then she just kind of gave up on parties like this. With dates and dresses and pictures. It all doesn’t really mean anything anyway, right? 

Tonight is no different. Except for the fact that she never really told Alex how she feels, but knowing she’s out there with another girl feels like a kick to the gut. So, really, what’s the difference? 

Maggie doesn’t even know why she’s here. Everyone of her friends has a date, except for her. She probably could’ve had one, if she’d been interested, but that’s not the point. She’s just alone – and lonely – and she wants to go home. She has half a mind to go find Alex and tell her she’s leaving, until a handful of scenarios start to cross her mind. Scenarios she doesn’t want to find Alex in. Ever.

So that’s why she gets up without telling anyone and starts to make her way to the exit. She’ll text the groupchat later, making up an excuse of feeling sick. Wouldn’t be a total lie. She feels kind of sick to her stomach. In a way. 

She makes her way through the mass, pushes open the door with her shoulder and takes a deep breath as soon as she’s outside. The night sky is dark and the stars are bright, the moon beautiful and full. Maggie has always loved stargazing, ever since she was a little kid. It’s something that just stuck with her, something that she’s always enjoyed. It makes her feel small, yet like she’s on top of the world. Now she just feels small, like she doesn’t matter. Like no one notices her. That’s why she’s surprised to hear her name. 

It’s only when she turns her head that she knows she shouldn’t have to be surprised. Because of course Alex notices her. 

“Hey, why are you outside?” she asks, reaching her hand out to rest it on Maggie’s arm, “Is everything okay?” 

Maggie notices she’s alone and wonders why that is. She just nods, doesn’t really say anything. Mumbles something along the lines of, _I’m fine, Danvers_. She doesn’t really care. Alex probably can see right through her anyway, so it’s not like it matters. 

And she does. Of course she does. She always does. So she slides her hand down Maggie’s arm and grips her fingers, never once taking her eyes off of her. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Don’t worry. I’m just gonna head home, I think,” 

“What? Why?” 

She sounds really shocked, as if she can’t believe it. As if it’s crazy that Maggie’s not feeling comfortable and she’d rather go home. As if she doesn’t know why Maggie wants to go home. Maggie sighs, rolls her eyes slightly, runs her hand through her hair. 

It ruins the curls. 

“Mags?” 

Maggie ends up shaking her head, “I’m just not feeling well,” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Maggie says, tries to reassure her even though she knows it’s useless, “I just want to go home,” 

Alex frowns, takes a small step closer, locks their fingers together properly. Maggie is confused, because where is Lucy? Isn’t Alex supposed to be with her? Aren’t they supposed to be in there together? Dancing? Drinking? Having fun? Why is Alex wasting her time with her, when she could be in there having fun with her date? She doesn’t understand. 

“What’s bothering you?” Alex asks, softly, proving again that she knows Maggie inside out, “Why didn’t you come to me?” 

Maggie shrugs, “You were busy,” 

“I’m never too busy for you, Maggie,” 

The way she says Maggie’s name sends a shiver down her spine, makes her want to crawl into a ball and cry. It’s so soft and gentle, so _caring_ , that Maggie almost caves. Maggie almost cups Alex’s cheek and she almost kisses her. But she doesn’t, because she’s scared and Alex caring about her doesn’t mean she feels the same way. 

“You were with Lucy. I didn’t want to bother you,” 

The frown on Alex’s face only increases, her eyes searching Maggie’s face, “You’re never a bother. You know that. No matter who I’m with.” 

Another shrug of Maggie’s shoulder. She can feel her hand getting clammy in Alex’s, simply because Alex is figuring her out right here, right now, and it’s scary. Maggie was so sure that she wanted to tell Alex how she feels, yet now that she has the chance, now that Alex is here and listening, she doesn’t have the guts to. So she averts her gaze and pulls her hand out of Alex’s. It hurts. 

“Hey,” Alex mutters, her hand coming up to cup Maggie’s chin slightly, tilting her head so they’re looking at each other, “What’s going on with you?” 

Now it’s Maggie’s time to frown, “What do you mean?” 

“Ever since I told you Lucy asked me to prom, you’ve been acting weird,” Alex says, “more distant. And now you won’t talk to me.” 

Oh. Maggie tenses, tries to turn her head, but Alex won’t let her. It’s intimidating and too intimate and Maggie’s heart beats in her throat. It’s too fast and too soon and too scary and she’s on the verge of panicking and she just needs to get out of here. 

“And I just don’t get it. You’re confusing. You act all distant and cold-ish with me, you barely look at me when Lucy is around, you’re moody whenever someone mentions her and I just,” Alex sighs deeply, lets go of Maggie’s chin, “I don’t get it,” 

Maggie feels tears burning in her eyes and she turns her head to the side as soon as she can, blinking rapidly to not start crying. She can’t believe she got herself into this mess and now she has no idea how to get out of it. Not without telling Alex how she feels. About everything. About her. 

She doesn’t know what to say. And it sucks, because she knows Alex is waiting for her to say something. Anything. But she can’t, because whatever she says is only going to make it worse. If she confesses her feelings, Alex is only going to reject her. But if she doesn’t say anything, Alex is going to get upset. So she loses either way. 

“Lucy says it’s because you’re jealous,” 

Maggie can’t help but scowl slightly at the mention of the other girl, and Alex scoffs. 

“See, you’re doing it again,” she points out, “you always pull that face whenever anyone mentions her,” 

“I don’t mean to,” Maggie gets out weakly, her voice cracking just a tad. 

“But why, Maggie?” Alex asks, fingertips now on Maggie’s wrist, “Is she right? Are you jealous?” 

And it’s the hopeful lilt in her voice that gets Maggie to look up, that gets her to look into Alex’s eyes again. She doesn’t know what to say and secretly hopes her eyes can tell Alex all she needs to know. But she knows better. Eyes don’t do that. Alex doesn’t get hints. You have to be straightforward with her, just tell her instead of trying to show her. And that’s the scary part. 

But surprisingly she doesn’t even have to say anything this time. Understanding flashes through Alex’s eyes and she nods, just barely, her hand now around Maggie’s wrist, her thumb stroking her skin. It’s such a soft and intimate moment that Maggie gets goosebumps all over her arms. 

“Why?” 

It’s a whisper—barely there. Maggie’s heart squeezes in her chest and she closes her eyes, bites her lip for a second. She knows she has to be honest now. But she’s so scared. Because the last time she knew she really liked someone, that person broke her heart. And now, with Alex, it’s even more intense and more serious and more _real_ and Maggie doesn’t know if she can deal with losing Alex. If she can deal with losing another part of herself again. 

“Because _I_ wanted to take you to prom,” Maggie confesses, quietly. 

Alex sighs, her shoulders relaxing, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m scared, Alex. I’m absolutely terrified,” Maggie looks at her then, eyes watery and scared, “and you seemed so happy with Lucy,” 

“Maggie,”

Then everything happens so fast, yet time seems to not exist. Alex’s hands are on both her cheeks, her forehead leaning against Maggie’s and their chests nearly pressed together. She is so close that Maggie would just have to tilt her chin up and she’d be kissing Alex. They’re basically breathing the same air, yet Maggie feels like she can’t breathe at all. She’s tense in Alex’s hold and she doesn’t know what to do with her hands, so she brings them up to Alex’s wrists and grips. Tight. 

“I am at my happiest when I’m with you, Mags,” 

Maggie sobs, then. It’s quick and quiet, but she can’t stop the few tears that spill over her cheeks. It’s been too much, for too long, and she silently cries. She feels dramatic, but right now it seems like Alex feels the same way and she’s trying not to get her hopes up, but relief is flooding through her chest and she can’t stop it. 

“Yeah?” she asks, then, because she has to know.

Alex chuckles, wipes Maggie’s cheeks with her thumbs, “Yeah. How can you not see that?” 

Maggie shrugs. She’s blind. Refuses to see what’s right in front of her, just in case she’s wrong. She never wants to assume. She never wants to be wrong.

“I wanted to come find you all night,” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

Alex smiles softly, “I’m scared, too, Mags,” 

Maggie pulls back at that, just far enough to be able to properly look at the girl in front of her, “You are?” 

“Yes. Incredibly scared,” there’s a blush on Alex’s cheeks now, “Lucy had to give me this huge pep talk tonight, else I probably wouldn’t have come looking for you,” 

“Lucy did that?” 

Alex nods, “Yeah. Like I said, she’s the one who told me you were jealous. I couldn’t see it,” 

“But I thought she liked you,” 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so,” Alex says, “she really talked some sense into me tonight. And then Winn told me you left, so I immediately came looking for you,” 

Maggie hesitates, but asks it anyway, “Why did you come looking for me? Why not just enjoy your night out?” 

“Because I want to enjoy my night out with _you_ , you idiot,” 

Maggie doesn’t know what to say, or do. So she just stands there, looks at Alex and waits. She’s not sure what for, but then Alex laughs softly while shaking her head. 

“We’re such messes,” she mutters, “and you’ve got mascara all over your face,” 

“Shit,” Maggie mutters, reaching up to wipe her face, which only results in Alex laughing even harder. 

“You’re making it worse,” 

Maggie sighs, “Naturally,” 

“Stop that,” Alex scolds, “you’re wonderful, Maggie,” 

Maggie doesn’t know what else to do except shrug lamely, but it only makes Alex smile even wider. 

“Come here,” Alex says, then, softly, “let me fix it,” 

She wipes at Maggie’s face for a few moments, but after about half a minute it feels more like she’s just caressing Maggie’s face instead of actually cleaning it from mascara. So Maggie melts into her touch and closes her eyes, enjoys the feeling of Alex’s hands on her skin. 

“You know,” Alex starts, “prom isn’t over yet,” 

It’s out of surprise that Maggie opens her eyes to look at Alex. Is she saying what Maggie thinks she’s saying? Like, for real? Is this actually happening now? Or is she being played? 

“I know,” 

“So you can still take me. If you still want to.” 

And Maggie’s heart does a backflip in her chest at the sight of Alex in front of her. Smiling, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight, flushed cheeks. It’s beautiful and wonderful and breathtaking and Maggie can’t help but nod. She nods and she smiles and she squeezes Alex’s wrists that she’s still holding, because she simply doesn’t know what else to do. 

“You do?” Alex sounds hopeful and maybe a little scared and Maggie loves it.

Maggie smiles, “I really do,” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she sighs, happily, “and I also really- I just- I wanna kiss you,” 

Alex’s eyes widen, for just a second, but then they’re kissing and Maggie just stops thinking all the same. She’s not sure who leaned in first, because all she knows is that she’s kissing Alex – _finally_ – and it’s the best feeling in the world. Alex’s hands are strong on her cheeks and that’s a good thing, because Maggie’s knees are weak. She holds tight onto Alex’s arms and leans into her. She can feel Alex smile against her lips, can feel the press of Alex’s fingertips on the back of her neck. It’s grounding. It’s freeing. It’s like coming home.


	5. "I'll walk you home,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring Lucy Lane, because I miss that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twitter @lgbtsmoaks

“Shut up, Lane,” Alex mutters, grinning slightly as a blush spreads across her cheeks. 

“Tell me I’m wrong,” 

Alex shakes her head, “I’m not telling you anything,” 

“So I’m right?” 

“You’re _annoying_ ,” 

Lucy laughs, “Come on, Alex. Just admit it. You have a crush on Maggie,” 

Alex looks around, breathes in relief when she sees their friends aren’t paying them any attention, before turning back towards Lucy and glaring at her. 

“Shut. Up.” 

“See! I knew it,” 

“Leave me alone,” Alex laughs, painfully aware that she sucks at hiding her feelings for the older girl, “this is none of your business.” 

“You’re my best friend, Alex, of course this is my business,” 

Alex sighs. They’ve been at this bar for the past three hours with their whole group of friends and Lucy’s good on her way to being drunk. She’s been going on about Alex’s feelings for Maggie for about half an hour now and Alex is slowly losing her patience. Not because Lucy is wrong, not at all, but quite the opposite actually. Alex is getting annoyed, because Lucy is _right_. She has feelings for Maggie. Strong, intense, real feelings. Feelings that make her feel like she’s a lovestruck teenager who’s back in high school. Which is just plain stupid, because she graduated _college_ two years ago. 

“Why haven’t you told her?” 

“Who says I haven’t?” 

Lucy rolls her eyes, as if it’s obvious, “Because she’s on the other side of the table, looking at you like all she wants to do is bang you. She’d be the one sitting next to you instead of me, if you’d told her,” 

At that, Alex turns her head to look at Maggie, who is indeed looking her way. Her eyes are wide, but intense, and Alex shivers. Maggie Sawyer sure is.. something else. They’ve been friends for almost a decade and Alex has always had a soft spot for the other girl. And she feels like it’s mutual. Sometimes. When her own mind isn’t trying to play tricks on her, that is. 

“So, what are you waiting for?” 

“I’ve never done this before, Luce,” Alex exclaims, taking another sip of her drink. 

Lucy frowns, “What do you mean?” 

“I’ve never,” she sighs quietly, shakes her head to herself, “I’ve never liked anyone like this before,” 

She expects Lucy to make fun of her, but when there’s nothing like a laugh or a chuckle, she turns to look at her best friend. There’s also no pity in her eyes, what Alex was also fearing, but Alex can only see understanding in her friend’s eyes. And when Lucy smiles at her, she relaxes. 

“That’s fine, Alex,” 

“Is it?” she chuckles rather sadly, “I mean, I don’t know how this works, or what I’m supposed to do? How I do tell her?” 

“According to how she looks at you whenever you’re around, telling her won’t be hard, Alex,” 

Alex shrugs, “I don’t know,” 

“Just try. Ask her to dance.” 

“Now?” 

“Now.” 

Alex is completely terrified. Because, like she told Lucy, she has never liked anyone like she likes Maggie. Ever. And for so long she thought something was wrong with her, that she just was incapable of loving. Only to figure out that she just couldn’t love a _man_. 

But now there’s Maggie – beautiful, funny, strong and lovely Maggie – and Alex is feeling all these things and it’s wonderful, but so absolutely terrifying at the same time. So when Lucy squeezes her shoulder, quietly supporting her, Alex gets on her feet and makes her way around the table to where Maggie’s seated next to Winn and Vasquez. 

“Hey, Alex,” Winn says happily. Alex can tell he’s intoxicated just by the look on his face. 

“Schott,” she says, laughing slightly, her gaze flitting to Maggie quickly. 

Alex glances at Vasquez, notices the smirk on her face and how she’s looking back at Lucy, and she rolls her eyes. Of course these two are in this together. Of course they’re both in on what is going on. 

“Danvers,” 

Alex looks back towards the reason why she’s here and she smiles, “Maggie, hey,” 

“What’s up?” 

“I, uh,” Alex hesitates, makes eye contact with Lucy for a quick seconds, who only nods encouragingly, “Do you wanna dance?” 

Maggie seems surprised for a moment, but then she nods and gets up from her chair, “Yeah, sure,” 

Alex leads her towards the dancefloor, one hand securely on Maggie’s lower back. Maggie glances at her over her shoulder and smiles, her dimples showing, and it’s making Alex’s knees weak. Once they reach the dancefloor, Maggie grips her hand tightly and pulls her closer, their bodies nearly touching. It’s one of Maggie’s favorite songs playing right now, Alex knows, and it’s only making Maggie’s smile grow wider. 

At first, Alex is a little uncomfortable. Simply because she’s never really danced with Maggie before, not like this, and she’s not sure where to put her hands and what if she’s just doing this all wrong? Maybe Maggie even thinks she’s being dumb. And an idiot. And a waste of her time. And maybe she now finally realizes that she doesn’t like Alex at all and now she’s going to excuse herself and leave and-

Suddenly Maggie drags her away from the dancefloor, through a set of doors and into a less crowded hallway.

“Are you okay? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack,” 

Alex blinks, looks down into Maggie’s eyes and relaxes. They’re still the same soft, brown eyes as usual, looking at her with the same amount of care and, dare Alex hope, love. So she nods. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just,” she sighs, “nervous,” 

Maggie smiles, “Why are you nervous, Danvers?” 

“Because you look beautiful,” 

Maggie blushes at that, the dimple in her cheek getting bigger. Her hands find Alex’s waist, find her beltloops, and she pulls her closer. Alex tenses, her hands dropping to her sides from wherever they were floating. Maggie notices and runs the tips of her fingers over Alex’s side.

“I look the same as always, Alex,” 

Alex nods, keeping her eyes locked with Maggie’s, “You always look beautiful,” 

“So, are you always nervous?” 

“Yes,” 

Something flashes through Maggie’s gaze – Alex isn’t sure what it is – and her hands grip Alex’s shirt, tightening her hold, as if she needs to hold onto something. Alex isn’t even listening to the faint music anymore. She’s not even sure if it’s still there, honestly. All she can focus on is Maggie, Maggie, Maggie. She relaxes a little bit, because Maggie hasn’t run away yet, she’s still here and she’s still as close as she was. 

“Are you drunk?” Maggie asks, then. 

Alex shakes her head, “No,” 

“Okay,” 

“Why?” 

“Just checking. I don’t want you saying anything you don’t mean to say,” 

“I’m not,” Alex reassures her, one of her hands coming up to rest on Maggie’s shoulder, “quite the opposite, actually,” 

“How?” 

“I’m about to say everything I’ve been meaning to say, but kept in all this time,” 

Maggie’s hand grip her shirt tighter, Alex can feel it, and it shows off her nerves. Alex can always tell when Maggie’s nervous. Now she’s just not completely sure why. But it only encourages her, because if this affects Maggie, then _maybe_ it can work out. 

“Like what?” 

“Like,” Alex sighs, swallows heavily, suddenly nervous, “like how you’re the most amazing girl that I know,” 

“I’m really n-”

“And how you always make me happy. It’s insane, Mags. You’re literally an actual ray of sunshine,” Alex sighs, takes a step back from Maggie, making both their hands fall away from each other, “You’re so wonderful. And beautiful. And I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I always get scared,” 

“Tell me what, exactly?” Maggie asks, searching Alex’s gaze for.. something. 

“That I like you,” Alex blurts out, “God, I sound like a tenth grader. But I do, Maggie. I really, _really_ like you,” 

“You like me?” 

Alex nods, “I do,”

“You _actually_ like me?” 

“Yes, Maggie,” 

And Alex has no idea what she’s expecting, but she’s definitely not expecting Maggie to flip her around and pin her against the wall, her hands on Alex’s cheeks as she’s pressed up against her. She’s standing on her toes – Alex knows she is – meaning they’re about the same height, and Alex is getting lightheaded at the thought of what’s to come. Because she _knows_. 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” 

“Very sure,” 

Alex nods. Waits. 

“Good,” 

And then she’s kissing Maggie. Actually, real, full-on kissing Maggie. With roaming hands, biting teeth, shallow breaths and all. It’s only when Maggie pulls back to change the angle that Alex manages to inhale deeply, only to be kissed again seconds after. She’s not getting a break anytime soon and she honestly doesn’t mind, because she’s kissing the girl she likes – loves? – and it’s the best feeling in the world. 

“Does, uh,” Alex breathes heavily in between kisses, “does this mean you like me, too?” 

Maggie pulls back at that, raises an eyebrow playfully, “No, Danvers, I kiss every girl I know like this,”

And Alex is about to be offended, but then Maggie starts to smile that beautiful, dimpled smile and Alex’s insecurities fly out the window. She pulls Maggie back into her, presses their lips together, holds Maggie close by her waist. She can feel Maggie’s heart beating against her own chest, and she’s honestly worried about her own heart giving up on her. 

“I thought you’d never tell me,” Maggie admits, then, her forehead resting against Alex’s collarbone, breathing heavily. 

Alex chuckles, “It took a lot of courage,” 

“Why?” Maggie asks, “Am I that scary?” 

“No. I’m just that scared,” 

“Are you still scared?” 

Alex shrugs at that, not knowing what to say. Because, yes, kind of. But also not at all. But she can’t tell Maggie that, because she knows it doesn’t make sense. At all. So she just smiles, kisses Maggie again. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Maggie asks. 

And if it weren’t Maggie, Alex would be wondering if there’s an underlying question hidden somewhere. But it’s Maggie, so there’s not. So Alex nods, whispers a little, _please_. 

“Okay,” Maggie says, pecking her lips once more, before stepping back and taking her hand, “I’ll walk you home,”


	6. "have a good day at work,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short soft morning fluff, because we all deserve domestic sanvers

Alex wakes to the smell of hot coffee and eggs. 

It’s not something she’s used to, so to say, but it’s not uncommon either. Maggie often has days where she has to head into work earlier, so she prepares Alex some breakfast before she leaves. But, normally, on those days, Alex wakes up before Maggie does and sits in the kitchen with her. Talking, sharing soft kisses, laughing quietly as they sip their coffee and talk about everything and nothing. 

Today, though, is not one of those days. 

Because then Alex’s side of the bed dips and a soft hand is placed on her upper arm. Alex opens her eyes, looks up at her wife and smiles, tired and sleepy and happy. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Maggie says, smiling, “how did you sleep?” 

Alex shrugs, “Would’ve been better to wake up next to you,” 

Maggie shakes her head fondly, “It’s been seven years and you’re _still_ a cheesy little shit,” 

“Can you blame me?” 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, just taking each other in. Alex can’t believe she gets to wake up next to Maggie, and has been waking up next to Maggie for the past seven years. Seven. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world. Sometimes it still feels like a dream she’s going to wake up from. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Maggie smiles, bends down to kiss her, “and I have to leave soon,” 

“Nope,” Alex mutters, grabbing Maggie’s wrist and pulling her down on top of her, “you’re staying right here,” 

“I have to get to work, Alex,” 

Alex shakes her head, “We can call in sick,” 

“We did that last week,”

“So?” 

Maggie laughs, “Come on, Danvers,” 

Alex pouts, “I just want to spend some time with you,” 

Maggie softens at that. It’s true that they’ve both been busy lately and apart from quick kisses and late night snuggles they haven’t seen each other much. That’s kind of the reason why they felt like they had to call in sick to work, last week, just to be able to spend some time together. 

“Tonight?” Maggie asks, then. They can do tonight. 

Alex sighs, “I hope so. If they don’t need me at the DEO,” 

“And if they do I’ll come down there and I can help? Or just be there with you. If you want,” 

“Okay,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” 

Maggie smiles softly, presses herself up from where she was still half on top of Alex, “Now get out of bed and have your coffee. I made scrambled eggs and bacon,” 

“You’re too good to me, Mags,” 

“I know,” Maggie teases. 

She kisses Alex again, before getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom. Alex closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, relishes in the feeling of having Maggie in her life, having Maggie as her wife – as the love of her life. She can’t believe she got this lucky. She rubs her eyes before she sits up in bed, the sheets pooling at her waist. She runs her hand through her hair and looks around their bedroom, listens to how Maggie’s slowly humming a song in the bathroom next-door. 

She smiles. 

When Maggie leaves the bathroom, she finds Alex seated at their kitchen island, stuffing her face with eggs and bread. Her coffee is nearly finished and there’s no bacon left on her plate. Maggie smiles happily, knowing her wife loves it when she cooks for her. 

“Thank you,” Alex says after swallowing her food, “for the food. It’s great,” 

“You’re great,” 

Alex blushes, still, and ducks her head, putting her fork back down next to her plate. Maggie just laughs softly as she walks over to her, spinning Alex around on her chair and coming to stand in between her legs, hands on Alex’s thighs. 

“You look beautiful,” Maggie says softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I just got out of bed,” 

Maggie raises her eyebrow, “So?” 

“ _So_ ,” Alex mutters, “I look like a hobo,”

“A beautiful hobo,” Maggie laughs. 

“Shut up,” 

“Make me,” 

Alex grins, pulls Maggie closer by her waist and kisses her. She probably tastes likes eggs and bacon and coffee, but she doesn’t care, because her wife is here and beautiful and willing and Alex couldn’t wish for anything more. So she kisses Maggie, until they run out of breath, until Maggie is the one to pull back. 

“I gotta go,” she says, softly, her hand running the same small pattern on Alex’s leg. 

“Please stay,” 

Maggie shakes her head, “Duty calls, babe,” 

“I call, too,” 

And Maggie’s heart softens at how Alex is looking at her. She knows it’s hard for them to be apart from each other and she knows Alex needs the time together, just as much as she does. But Maggie promises to herself, here and now, that they’re going to spend more time together from now on. 

“I will see you tonight, okay? We can have all the cuddles in the world and we can ever order pizza,” Maggie promises, “we’ll have a night in, with our favorite shows, blankets, _everything_ ,” 

Knowing Maggie’s right, Alex relents, “Okay, fine,” 

“Don’t give me the sad face, please,” Maggie pleads, a smile on her face. 

Alex shakes her head and smiles right back at her, cupping Maggie’s cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “I’m just being overdramatic, no worries. I’ll see you tonight,” 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Maggie whispers against her lips. 

“One more kiss?” 

Maggie chuckles, but ends up kissing her anyway. Because of course she does. 

“Have a good day at work, my love,” Alex says, softly, tucking a piece of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. 

Maggie kisses her cheek one more time, grabs her keys from the kitchen island and reaches for her jacket, “You too, babe. Kick some ass,”


	7. "I dreamt about you last night,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Sanvers fluff, I guess? 
> 
> Comments are appreciated and very motivating (:

Maggie is about to pee herself. 

Not literally. Just, you know, figuratively. Because Alex is coming over and normally she wouldn’t be this nervous, but last night she had this dream that she can’t stop thinking about and it’s really messing with her head. 

Because, okay, they’ve been dating for a few months now and they’re quite serious, but not that serious. Maggie can’t get her dream out of her head, can’t get Alex’s face out of her mind. So it’s safe to say she’s quite nervous to see Alex tonight. She tries to tell herself that it has nothing to do with the fact that they were in the same setting during her dream. 

Her heart is racing and her mind is spiralling and suddenly there’s knocks on her front door and she’s not sure she’s still breathing. 

But then she walks over to the door, wipes her hands on her jeans and swings it open. Alex looks as beautiful as ever and Maggie is breathless, for more reason than one. There’s a smile on both their faces and it naturally only takes a second before Alex is pressing soft kisses to her lips. Maggie smiles into the kiss, her hands finding Alex’s waist almost out of instinct. 

“I missed you,” Alex mutters, their lips brushing as she speaks. 

“I’ve missed you more,” 

Alex pulls back, glares at her playfully, “Don’t start,” 

Maggie just shrugs and pulls Alex inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She watches how Alex puts her coat away and takes off her shoes. Maggie loves how much smaller Alex looks when she’s all domestic and on socked feet. Don’t get her wrong, Alex is still a few inches taller, but at least Maggie can reach her lips without having to stand on her tiptoes. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Maggie asks, after kissing her again. 

She’s trying to get her mind off of her previous thoughts, her dream, just by occupying it now. By kissing Alex, touching her, asking her questions and just keeping herself busy. Alex doesn’t seem to mind, she just relishes in it all. 

“I’ll grab us something,” Alex says instead, kissing the side of Maggie’s head as she walks towards the kitchen.

Maggie just stares at her. She can’t believe she’s this damn lucky. She never would’ve thought she’d ever meet someone as amazing as Alex. Someone who gets her, who sees her and who knows her. Someone who understands her crazy work hours, someone who can see right through her tough behaviour and someone who knows that she always means well. 

It only takes them a few minutes to get settled on Maggie’s couch, beer bottle in hand, their legs slightly tangled as they’re facing each other. Conversation flows fluently, as it always does, and Maggie kind of forgets about that thing she’s been thinking about all day. She can’t really think of anything else while Alex is talking about her day and she’s mindlessly stroking Maggie’s ankles with the hand that’s not holding her beer bottle. 

Alex is so beautiful, with her big smile and her sparkling eyes. She’s looking at Maggie as if she’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, as if Maggie is the best thing that’s ever happened to her, and Maggie can’t help but smile back at her in return.

The sudden feeling in Maggie’s chest is really overwhelming and for a second she feels like she’s about to choke. Her throat feels tight and she has a hard time swallowing as their eyes meet. Her hand reaches up to her chest, feels her heart beat erratically. It’s so domestic and easy, Maggie isn’t sure how she’s supposed to act. 

Alex seems to notice, because she stops talking and sits up a little straighter, leans into Maggie more. Her hand stills on Maggie’s ankle and she squeezes softly. 

“Are you okay?” she asks. 

Maggie just nods, feels her eyes tear up at how she can just tell how much Alex cares about her. That’s another thing that’s different. In her previous relationships, Maggie always used to be so scared. She always doubted herself and she couldn’t help but think that they never actually really cared about her. 

But not with Alex. 

Maggie has never doubted how much Alex cares about her, how much Alex would do to be with her. Everything is just so different. So much better. So naturally Maggie gets overwhelmed by this feeling. How could she not? 

“Mags?”

“Y—Yeah,” Maggie sniffs as she wipes her eyes quickly, “I’m okay. Perfect, really,” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m okay, Alex, I promise,” 

Alex softly pushes Maggie’s legs off of her so she can scoot closer, “Then why are you crying?” 

“I don’t know,” Maggie chuckles softly, looking up at Alex through her eye lashes, “I’m just really happy,” 

“Yeah?”

Maggie nods, reaches out to cup Alex’s cheek with her hand, “You make me really happy, Alex,” 

Alex seems to melt into her at that, turns her face into Maggie’s hand and kisses her palm. It’s all so soft and so slowly, but Alex grabs Maggie’s hand that’s on her face and kisses her knuckles, kisses the back of her hand and kisses her palm again. 

“You make me really happy, too,” 

“I do?” 

And her insecurities must be obvious in her voice, because Alex looks at her as if Maggie just suggested she saw flying monkeys outside. Alex cups her cheeks and presses a kiss to her forehead, lingers there for a bit as they both breathe each other in. 

“You really do,” Alex reassures her, pulling back to look in her eyes, “the happiest, Maggie. You make me the happiest,” 

Maggie closes her eyes, holds Alex by her wrists and smiles—dimples and all. She feels Alex’s thumbs on her dimples and she chuckles, knowing Alex has always had a thing for them. 

“I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you, Mags,” 

And that’s what sends Maggie spiralling back into last night’s dream.

•

_“I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you, Alex,” Maggie whispers, her eyes brimming with tears as she stares at the woman in front of her, “you’re my everything,”_

_Alex is crying, now, her hands covering her mouth as she’s staring down at Maggie. Maggie, who is on one knee on her living room floor while Alex is seated on the couch. Maggie, who is_ proposing _to her._

_“And I want to spend forever making you happy. If you’ll let me?”_

_“I—what?”_

_“Alex,” Maggie chuckles, takes a deep breath and reaches for Alex’s left hand as she smiles up at her, “Will you marry me?”  
_ • 

“Hey, where did you go?” Alex asks, quietly, her hand softly stroking Maggie’s thigh.

Maggie blinks herself back to the present, locks her eyes on Alex’s, “Just—You know, thinking,” 

“What’s on your mind, Mags?” 

“It’s really nothing, babe,” Maggie says, laughing softly, “just been thinking about something,” 

Alex smiles, shaking her head fondly. She doesn’t say anything, just presses closer and leans over to press a kiss to Maggie’s lips. Maggie’s heart melts when she feels Alex smile into the kiss, feels her hand soft and warm on her leg. She knows that this is what she wants, for the rest of her life. She now realizes that her dream was just her subconsciousness telling her that. And she knows now is not the right time, _yet_ , but she can’t help but feel relieved at the realization that she wants to grow old with Alex. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” 

“I, uh,” Maggie hesitates, because does she? 

“You don’t have to,” 

Maggie shakes her head at that, “I know. I just—I don’t want to scare you off?” 

Alex chuckles, “As if you ever could,” 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” 

“What’s it about?” Alex asks kindly, patiently. 

“I, uh,” Maggie sighs, runs her hand over her face, “I dreamt about you last night,” 

A smile appears on Alex’s face. “You dreamt about me? That’s what’s got you all nervous?” 

“I’m—I’m not nervous,” 

“Mags,” Alex says softly, “You’ve barely said anything all night, you’ve barely even touched your beer. And you’ve been fidgeting.” 

“Not because I’m _nervous_ ,” Maggie retorts, “I just can’t stop thinking about it and then I get distracted,” 

“Okay. Now I definitely want to know what that dream was all about,” Alex grins. “Tell me?” 

Maggie’s eyes snap up to meet Alex’s and she hesitates. Once she tells Alex there’s really no turning back. Once she tells Alex it’s always going to be between the two of them, it’s gonna be in their minds and Maggie knows she’s not going to be able to stop thinking about it. And, maybe, she hopes, kind of, that Alex also won’t be able to stop thinking about it. 

Maybe Alex has been thinking about it. Maybe that’s something Alex wants as well—later. Much later. But maybe she does. Maggie’s heartrate speeds up at the thought of it all. 

“Unless you don’t want to,” 

“I do, Danvers,” Maggie tells her, biting her lip as she looks at her girlfriend, “I’m just, uh—”

“Nervous?” 

Maggie shoves Alex’s shoulder and scoffs playfully, “Shut up,” 

Alex laughs, her eyes sparkling as they look at each other. She scoots even closer to Maggie, if that were possible, so now their thighs are touching and she can mindlessly run her fingers over Maggie’s arm. Maggie knows it’s supposed to be reassuring, but it’s setting her on fire and she exhales heavily at the look in Alex’s eyes. 

“Promise to not freak out?” 

“Why? Did we kill someone? Or?”

“No, no,” Maggie says, chuckling softly, “nothing like that.” 

Alex looks at her then, eyes narrowed just a little. The smile on her face is still there, still soft, yet she’s looking at Maggie as if she’s trying to figure her out right there on the spot. Maggie sighs and laughs softly, shaking her head to herself as she realizes she really can’t talk herself out of this. 

Her heart skips when she realizes she doesn’t even really _want_ to. 

“We were, uh, we were here, actually. Just like tonight. Just watching a movie and talking and, you know, whatever it is we always do on nights like this,” Maggie starts, not looking at Alex as she fiddles with her hands in her lap, “and you were—you were so beautiful. Like usual as well,”

Alex blushes at that, “That sounds rather normal?” 

“It is. That’s the freaky part,” 

Alex takes her fiddling hands into her own and squeezes gently, “I’m intrigued,” 

“Of course you are,” Maggie mutters, laughing, “So. Basically it’s a normal night, but at the end of my dream I, uh, I end up proposing to you,” 

“You what?” 

Maggie feels her cheeks redden as she finally gets the courage to look back at Alex, who looks flushed and overwhelmed, yet there’s a hopeful smile on her face. Her hands are still wrapped around Maggie’s.

Maggie’s eyes are wide as she exhales, “Yeah,” 

She knows it’s a touchy subject. They haven’t been together for that long and they’ve never even talked about moving in together, let alone getting married. Her heart is hammering in her chest as she keeps looking at Alex—as Alex isn’t saying anything. 

“You’re freaked out, aren’t you?” 

Alex blinks, “No, no. I mean—no, I’m not freaked out,” 

“Except you are,” 

“No, I promise. Just, uh, a little surprised,” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spook you. And it’s not like I’ve, you know, thought about it a lot. But, yeah, you know, it’s just—”

“So you’ve thought about it?” 

And Alex looks genuinely interested, genuinely curious. It makes Maggie smile a little, because even though she feels like it’s too soon to be talking about this, she also can’t help but realize how _right_ it feels to be talking about this with Alex. It doesn’t feel forced or uncomfortable. At all.

“What?”

Alex smiles, “You said you haven’t thought about it _a lot_. So you have thought about it?” 

“I, uh, I mean, I guess? I mean. I’m serious about this,” Maggie says, suddenly feeling insecure, “about you. Us.” 

She can’t help the crippling fear sipping into her chest. Because, what if they’re not on the same page? What if Maggie’s way more serious about this than Alex? Or what if Alex isn’t the kind of person to want to get married? Or what if this just totally freaked her out and now she’s doubting their relationship and Maggie just fucked it all up by having this weird dream that she didn’t even ask for.

Alex doesn’t say anything for a few moments. She just looks at Maggie, eyes wide and honest and open. And Maggie wants to ask something, make sure they’re okay and she didn’t ruin anything or make Alex uncomfortable, but the way Alex is looking at her leaves her speechless. Until Alex frees one of her own hands from Maggie’s and runs her fingers through her hair, a sigh rolling off of her lips. 

“Wow,” 

“Are you—I shouldn’t have said that, right?” 

Alex shakes her head, “I’m glad you did,” 

“You are?” 

“Yeah,” she breathes out heavily, relieved, “I’ve been meaning to check if we’re on the same page. You know. With all this,” 

Now it’s Maggie who’s a little freaked out. “The same page?” 

With a shrug of her shoulders, Alex plays with Maggie’s fingers as she smiles softly, “Just, you know, if we’re thinking the same things. But, uh, according to that dream you had I really think we do,” 

“We.. do?” 

“Well. I mean,” Alex hesitates, “is that something that you would want?” 

“What?” 

“Getting married,” 

Maggie almost snorts, because, really? Alex’s hands still on top of hers as she looks back into her eyes, small smiles on both their faces. 

“I mean, not _yet_ , but, yeah, I – Yes.” 

“See,” Alex says, smile widening, “we’re on the same page,” 

Maggie’s dumbfounded, “You’re – You want to marry me? I mean, _me_?” 

Alex softens, her hand squeezing Maggie’s almost out of instinct. She wraps her one arm around Maggie’s shoulder to pull her against her chest, kissing her head as Maggie relaxes against her. It kind of feels less scary to have this whole conversation if they can’t look at each other. Maggie thinks Alex feels the same way. 

“It’s kind of scary to think about,” Alex confesses, “because for all my life I’ve always thought that I’d get married to, you know, a _man_. And it never used to excite me. But now it just,” she sighs, her hand running random patterns on Maggie’s upper arm, “now, when I think about it, I just feel happy. It doesn’t make me feel sick anymore. And sometimes I imagine it, you know? You, up there, waiting for me while J’onn walks me down the aisle. Or, I don’t know, the other way around. Its—It feels right.” 

And Maggie is shocked. She never realized Alex was this serious about them. She always thought that she was the one who had all the plans for the future, who was ready to U-Haul and just get Alex a key to her apartment and be like _here, please move in with me, it’s time_. 

“You’ve really been thinking about it?” Maggie asks, voice quiet. Scared, perhaps. 

Alex notices. “Why wouldn’t I? I’m just as serious about this – us – as you are, Mags,” 

The smile spreading on Maggie’s face isn’t like anything she’s ever experienced before. It’s happy and real and her dimples are deeper than ever. She hides her face in Alex’s chest and breathes heavily, her hand clutching Alex’s shirt into her own. She’s happy. 

“But just so you know,” Alex whispers, then, “when I propose to you I’m not doing it here on the couch. You deserve something special.”

Maggie pulls back at that, eyes wide, smile making place for a smirk, “Who says _you_ are the one proposing, Danvers?”


	8. "I made your favorite,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic Sanvers fluff, because there's never too much of that. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, they don't live in Alex's apartment (anymore), you know, since there's doors to the bedroom and everything.

Alex slams the door shut behind her and immediately drops her purse on the floor, her keys finding their way on the small table next to the door. She sighs, leans her head back against the front door. Today’s been a shitty day, to say the least. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong and no matter how hard she tried, nothing could make her day even slightly better. 

It’s been a while since she had such a bad day. 

“Alex?” 

Alex opens her eyes at her girlfriend’s voice, not being able to resist Maggie’s soft smile. She pushes herself away from the door and walks over to her, her hands almost immediately reaching for the tiny brunette. 

“Hey,” 

Maggie smiles, tilts her head. Alex hates how Maggie always reads her so well, knows when something’s wrong without Alex having to say anything. Maggie once said it’s because Alex gets this crinkle when something’s bothering her, and her shoulders are more tense. Alex wonders why, and how, Maggie notices these kind of details about her. But then again, she’s not at all surprised. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Maggie says gently, her hands stroking Alex’s sides, “are you okay?”

Alex shrugs, “Fine,” 

Knowing that _fine_ is definitely not the okay Maggie was looking for, she just leans into her girlfriend’s touch and sighs. It’s always nice to come home to Maggie. It’s not always the case that Maggie gets home before Alex does, because she’s also busy at work most of the times, but today Alex got lucky. And she’s not about to let anything ruin this moment for her—not even her bad day.

“I figure you don’t want to talk about it right now,” Maggie says gently, her hands coming to a stop on Alex’s hips, “so how about you go change into something more comfortable while I finish up dinner? I made your favorite,” 

“You did?” 

Maggie nods, “I did,”

It’s stronger than herself, so Alex can’t help but lean in and kiss her. It’s just a small peck, but she feels Maggie’s smile against her lips and it’s making her heart flutter. 

“You’re the best,” Alex admits quietly. 

Maggie chuckles, squeezing Alex’s waist, “Now go get changed.”

“One more kiss?” 

“Of course,”

Maggie kisses her again and Alex completely melts against her. It’s crazy how being in her girlfriend’s presence always makes her feel better. No matter how shitty her day has been, just being with Maggie and talking to her makes everything better. It’s like there’s just something about her that makes everything settle, that makes Alex just feel more content and safe and home.

“Food will be ready when you’re done,” Maggie says against her lips, before kissing her once more. Then she ushers Alex towards their bedroom so she can go change. 

Alex looks at her over her shoulder and smiles while she takes notes of how adorable Maggie looks. She’s just wearing some old sweatpants from Alex, that she stole back when they first started dating, and one of her old uni shirts. She looks tired, yet happy, and Alex can’t help the longing in her chest at the sight of the other woman. 

When she disappears into the bedroom, she leans against the closed door and closes her eyes. She can’t believe how lucky she is to have Maggie in her life. Maggie, who knows her better than anyone. Maggie, who never makes her talk when she’s not ready, but who’s just there with comforting words and gentle arms to hold her close. Maggie, who makes her laugh and who makes her giggle; even though she’s always said she doesn’t giggle. Ever. 

Maggie, who makes her favorite food whenever she can. Maggie, who tries to teach her how to cook, but then ends up giving up simply because Alex is a hopeless case in the kitchen. Maggie, who always sleeps in longer than Alex does and then gets upset because she couldn’t spend ten minutes watching Alex sleep. 

Alex can’t believe she’s lucky enough to call Maggie her girlfriend. Even after all this time. It’s still so surreal to her how Maggie ever thought she was worth her time. How Maggie still thinks Alex is worth her time. Or how she is worth everything. 

“Everything okay in there?” 

Maggie’s voice is soft and careful, not wanting to scare Alex. Alex pushes herself off the door and sighs, before she turns slightly so she can address Maggie better. 

“Yes, Mags, I’ll be out in a minute,” 

“Okay. Food’s ready, babe,” 

Alex listens to how Maggie walks away from the door and she quickly changes into one of her sleeping shorts and a tank top. She runs her fingers through her hair a few times, to get the tangles out of it and then she smiles a little to herself. When she gets back to the living room, Maggie has already set the table and she’s looking at Alex as she walks over. 

“You look cute,” Maggie says, then, before filling Alex’s glass with water. 

Alex rolls her eyes playfully, “I probably look exhausted,” 

The playful gleam in Maggie’s eyes fades a little and she tilts her head, her eyebrows knitting together just slightly. “You do look a little tired. But still cute. How about we go to sleep a little earlier today?” 

“Perhaps,” is all Alex can say in return, because then her attention’s being drawn to the plate full of food in front of her. “This looks great, Mags,” 

“I tried,” 

Alex just glances at her during dinner, because at times like these it’s still hard for her to grasp that Maggie Sawyer is actually hers. Don’t get her wrong, they’ve been dating for over a year and Alex is totally used to it, but sometimes she just likes to appreciate what she has right in front of her. Sometimes it just hits her that this is real and Maggie’s not going anywhere, like Alex had feared in the beginning. 

Dinner is a quiet affair, really. They make a little small talk, but Alex knows Maggie is just waiting for her to snap and to start spilling about her day. Yet she doesn’t want to push her, so Maggie just follows in whatever direction Alex steers their conversation. Alex has always loved her patience. 

So when they’re done putting everything in the dishwasher, Alex turns towards Maggie and pulls her closer by her shirt. She presses a kiss to Maggie’s cheek and her heart flutters when she feels Maggie beginning to smile. 

“Thank you,” Alex says, then, her lips still pressed against Maggie’s cheek.

“You don’t have to thank me, babe,” Maggie says, pulling back so they can look at each other. 

Alex shrugs, “I just—I really appreciate all this. And you.” 

There’s a bashful, tiny blush on Maggie’s cheeks and she ducks her head. Sometimes she still struggles with Alex saying these kind of things to her. Because it still seems too good to be true. Alex lifts her chin with her index finger and when Maggie looks into her eyes she smiles. 

“You always make me feel better, Mags.” 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Maggie says, poking Alex’s side, “That. Amongst other things, of course,” 

“Right,” 

Maggie laughs, then. Full and beautiful. Alex has never loved her more, she thinks. But, honestly, she thinks that at least once a day, so she can never be really sure. She thinks she might just love Maggie more every single day. 

“I’m also here to listen,”

Alex sighs, then, because her getting out of having to talk about it was just too good to be true. Maggie seems to notice her discomfort, because her hands immediately reach up to cup Alex’s cheeks and she frowns slightly. 

“I’m not going to force you to talk about it, Alex,” she says, softly, “I know how bad days are. Especially at work. All I need is for you to _know_ that I’m here, that I’m willing to listen. Okay?”

“Okay,” 

Maggie kisses her then, her hands still firmly on her cheeks. “Do you want to pick the movie tonight?” 

“You never let me pick the movie,” 

“Because your taste in movies sucks. Hurry, before I change my mind,” 

Maggie smirks, drops her hands from Alex’s face to softly push her away from her. Alex looks at her, raises her eyebrow, and scoffs. 

“As if,” 

“If I get to the couch before you do, I get to pick the movie. And you know which one I’ll choose.” 

Alex shakes her head quickly. “No, Maggie. _No_.”

“Race ya,” is all Maggie says, before she spins on her heel and rushes towards the couch. 

Alex isn’t having it, though. Instead of going the other way and racing Maggie to the couch, she races after Maggie. She reaches out her arm and just before Maggie makes it to the couch, she snatches her back by her shirt, pulling her against her chest. 

“Not this time,” 

Maggie huffs, “You’re not playing fair, Danvers,” 

“All is fair in love and war,” 

“You’re the worst.” She mutters. “Let me go.” 

“Only if you let me pick the movie.” 

Maggie shakes her head, tries to free herself from Alex’s grip. “You’re such a pain in my ass,” 

Alex laughs, “You love it, though. Now, tell me, can I pick the movie?” 

Maggie spins around in Alex’s arms and beams up at her, her cheeks flushed only a little, “Only if you kiss me first,”


End file.
